It Ends With a Bang
by whitmangurl
Summary: Set in present time. Rin goes dancing with some friends but when she wakes up where is she. Thrillerhorror. SR and IK.
1. Sand?

"Mmmmm." Rin slowly turned over. She went to grab her sheets, but got a handful of what seemed like sugar. Rin opened her eyes and peered at her hand. "Sand?" The sound of water got her attention; she slowly got up and looked around. "A beach. Where am I?" She tried to remember what happened. Images of dancing, drinking, fire and people screaming flashed in her mind. Her eyes went wide "Kagome, Anni, Sango. This isn't funny!" she started to walk. The sound of cars filled her ears. "Cars? There must be a road and people!" She looked up to where the noise was coming from. The road was about 30ft up. She gasped, she started to climb "I swear to God… if those girls… aren't dead, they will be… when I find them." Rin pants as she's half way up the cliff.

She was almost up when she lost her footing. She fell and hit the sand. "Hope they're being tortured." She grunted as she got up and started climbing again and making it all the way up. She pulled herself up as a gust of wind came. It was then that she looked down and noticed her clothes. She had on knee high boots, a black skirt, and an ocean blue tank top. She wrapped her arms around herself to try to keep warm. Rin look around and saw Kagome's car on the shoulder of the road. "Thank God," she muttered. Rin ran to the car, but no one was in it. She saw the keys in the ignition. She tried the driver side door and found it locked. She ran around the car trying all the doors. "Damn it!" Rin picked up the rock and smashed the driver side window. "Oh well, It's her fault I fell." She unlocked the door and jumped in. She tried to step on the gas, but it wouldn't budge. She put her hand down to see what was wrong. Her hand met cold metal and she pulled it. When her eyes met the object she went wide eyed. "A gun?" Rin whispered. She threw it into the passenger seat, turned on the car and floored it. She saw a sign and came to a jerking stop. The sign read "Heather's Beach"

She opened the compartment and grabbed the map, and ran her finger up and down the streets and towns. "Please, please….Yes, still in L.A!" Her finger started to move up and down the map. It stopped. Rin slumped in her seat. "1 hour away. Crap!" She slammed her fists against the steering wheel. She stared at the sign. She looked at the map. Cops are an hour away; the girls may be an hour away-the other way. She looked back and forth. "Oh yeah! What a nice place this is Kagome!" Rin threw the car into drive. She flipped through the stations trying to find a song. "Great!" Rin muttered "The first time I wanna here Genie in a bottle' I get Highway to hell'! What a wonderful..." She glanced out the shattered window "night."

"It's gonna be ok." Rin kept repeating as she got out of the car 1 hour later walking toward the club. It wasn't really a club anymore. It was all burnt. Only the name Kildare was eligible. Rin was a foot from the building. She looked up, turned around and went to the car. She grabbed the gun from the passenger seat. "Please, please." She chanted as she opened the clip. "Yes!" She closed it and stuck the loaded gun in her boot. "Better safe then sorry." Rin whispered as she headed into the club. She was about to close the doors but then pushed them wide open. She froze as she stepped through the beaded curtain and found people lying on the floor. "Oh my God." Rin panted heavily. The floor was littered with bodies. "Hello!" Rin whispered. She looked around.

Her eyes landed on a stair case. "That's right, there are rooms upstairs." Rin walked to the stairs, stepping over bodies as she went. Rin kept her right hand over the gun. She walked up the steps. The boards moaned as she took each step. Rin stopped half way up. She looked around. Rin then started up again. Her leg went through a step. Rin let out a holler. After a few seconds of breathing she pulled her leg up. She looked at her leg to assess the damages. A few scrapes. That was it. "Alright. Everything is fine." Rin got to the top, and slowly walked passed the rooms. "Kagome, Anni. This isn't funny anymore you guys." Rin called. A creak came from behind her. "Sango!" Rin whispered as she whirled around. No one. "Where the hell are you?" Rin screamed. She then felt warm air on the back of her neck. She slowly turned around. Rin tried to scream, but it was muffled by a hand. She closed her eyes tight as she was slammed against the wall.

"Do you wanna be killed?" A mean voice whispered. Rin shook her head. "Will you be quiet?" The grip on her mouth loosened. Rin's eyes slowly opened. They met gold eyes. She slowly nodded. "What's your name?" he asked, he lowered his hand. Rin looked over him. He was a lot taller then her.

"Rin." She whispered. She blushed a bit when an image of them dancing flashed in her head. "What's yours?"

"Sess." He replied. He saw the pink tint come to her cheeks. He then noticed her rubbing her neck. "Sorry if I hurt you, it's just…." He trailed off when she stared behind him, with a pale face. "What's wrong?" He whispered as he made her face him.

"Which way did you come from?" She stared at him, while she thought front door'.

"A room down the hall. Why?" He didn't move.

"Because I left the front doors open." Rin whispered as she turned him around. Rin had been looking at the shut doors with tables piled against them. Rin and Sess went flying down the hall and down the stairs. The stairs didn't hold. Sess landed on his back with Rin draped over his legs. They both groaned and sat up. "Where are we?"

"Must be a sealed off basement." Sess said as he helped her up. A soft breathing could be heard from the corner behind them. They turned around and met red eyes. 2 shots rang.

Rin and Sess looked up to where the shots had come from. They then looked back to the red eyes. They were gone. Rin reached for the gun in her boot. It was gone as well. She then looked at Sess.

"You saw what I saw, right?" They stared at each other for a few seconds. Her eyes pleading for him to say No' so that she wouldn't feel scared. It was as if he had read her mind.

"I wish I could say no, but I think I saw what you saw." He looked around. He could barely see, since the only light was coming from the hole in the stairs. "Stay here I'm gonna check for a light." Rin gave a little nod as he walked away. After a few minutes of crashing and curse words a dim light flickered on.

"So since there were gun shots do you think some other people are alive up there?" Rin questioned as she walked around looking at stuff. She slowly ran her hands over some objects as she turned to look at him.

"I don't know. I just hope they don't shoot us." His eyes were now use to the darkness as he looked for a way back to the main floor. He thought he saw a set of stairs behind a bunch of boxes. "Rin come here. I think I found away up."

"Thank god. All these dark shadows were starting to give me the creeps." She headed to where Sess had already started to clear the boxes away. It was then that she got a good look at him. He had black jeans on with what looked like a blue satin shirt. The top three buttons of the shirt were undone. The look was topped of with his white hair in a pony tail. Rin finally put her eyes back in her head and went to help. As they worked creaking sounds came from up above. "What the hell was that?" Rin stopped and looked up.

"That may be our shooter." Sess stated as he continued to work, although it was at a much quicker pace. Glass shattered behind them. Rin squealed as she whirled around. Sess put his hand on her shoulder as he put his finger to his lips. "Hello!" Rin went wide eyed when Sess hollered. "Who's there?" Sess slowly walked toward the broken glass. Rin heard whimpering as he got closer.

"Kagome?" Rin whispered. "Sess stop!" Sess turned to look at her. "Wait." Rin slowly walked past him. She saw a figure cowering in the corner. "Kagome." The figure slowly lifted its head. Rin got a bit closer. All of a sudden the figure jumped at her. Rin and the figure landed on the floor with the figure on her stomach. It was a woman with scares all over her face.

"Guess again!" She laughed. Just as she was about to speak again Sess grabbed her by the hair and chucked her against the wall. He kneeled down beside her and helped her sit up.

"Are you ok?" He helped her stand and checked for any damage. He looked at her face and turn to see what she was looking at.

"Where did she go?" They both looked around the room. Nothing, she was gone. Rin finally broke the silence. "What in blue hell was that thing?"

"I would have to say the one that blocked the doors." Sess then walked to the stairs and started chucking the boxes, instead of placing them like they originally did. "Help me. We have to get out of here." Rin walked to where he was and started throwing boxes as well. After a few minutes, and dead silence, they were done.

"Let's get out of here." Rin and Sess were about to head up the stairs when a scratching sound came from a few feet away. They looked at each other then looked to where the noise came from. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Sess slowly walked to where he could see where the noise came from. He saw that behind a table was a storage door. He went to take down the table when he heard Rin whimper. He looked up just as she came to his side.

"Do we have to look?" She just wanted to leave him there and bolt up the stairs.

"We don't have to." Just as he turned to walk to the stairs the scratching noise came again. "But curiosity is getting the best of me." Sess got the table out of the way and put his hand on the knob. Rin jumped behind him and peaked out over his shoulder. He opened the door.

WHOSH Screams echoed through the night.

Rin slowly backed up. No. No it can't be it's a joke.' Sess turned around and grabbed Rin. He tucked her head under his neck and rubbed her back. She dropped to the ground and let the tears come freely.

"Who is she?" Sess tried to sooth her but he had to know.

"She….she's a….friend of mine…Her n.names…A...A...Anni." with that Rin broke into tears again. There was one of her bestest friends hanging in the storage closet by her feet. Sess picked Rin up and set her out of sight of the storage closet. He slowly walked over to the closet again to try to figure out what happened. When he looked behind her he found a knife wedged in her neck. He then looked down to the floor and noticed her nails scratching the floor. Sess glanced over at Rin, when he saw that she still had her head down he undid the ties around Anni's feet and laid her on the floor. With that he walked over to Rin and set his hand on her shoulder.


	2. Where's the rest of him?

"We've got to get out of here. When we're out we'll call the police. Okay?" It broke his heart to tell her that they had to move before she had time to mourn or at least say goodbye, but they had to leave.

Rin slowly looked up at him. Tears still fell down her cheeks, but she gave a nod. "Your right, we've got to get out of here." She put her hand atop his. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile and stood up. She looked up at the dark staircase and looked back at Sess. "You wanna go first?"

Sess gave her a smirk "Sure." He slowly started up the stairs. After a few steps he felt hands gripping the back of his shirt A.N Although I would put mine a little lower :D. He put his hands behind his back and put them over hers. It felt like a hundred years before he finally felt the door. "Found the door." He whispered back to Rin.

"Thank God." Rin muttered. "We can finally get out of here." She waited a minute or two while Sess struggled and cursed. "Are you gonna open the door?"

"One problem, you know how I said this was probably a closed off basement?" He rested his head against the door.

"Yeah." A look of fear crossed her face. When Sess didn't answer she pushed him aside and grabbed the doorknob. She turned and rattled it but it wouldn't open the door. "Shit, I can't believe this." She turned around and slid down the door. Sess grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and put her down a few steps from the door.

"Stand back; I'll see what I can do." With that he tried the knob one more time. When it didn't work again he rammed his shoulder into the door.

"Are you crazy?" Rin gasped. All of a sudden she herd a moan come from downstairs. She looked down and thought she saw red eyes. With that she looked at Sess "Can't you slam any harder?"

"Almost got it" There was a cracking noise and then BANG, the door gave way. Sess grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out of the basement. He took a look around, although it didn't due much good since it was dark. Rin had started to feel around the walls.

"I think I found a light switch." CLICK. With that really bright lights flickered on.

"I didn't know they had a kitchen here." He looked over at her in a questioning way.

"Hey man this was my first time here, and what a great first time this is." She took a look around and noticed drawers. "Hey maybe there are some knives in there." She ran over to drawers and started going through them.

"Anything big?" Sess had been looking around trying to find something to hold ice or cold water for his shoulder.

"Are these big enough?" Rin asked with a smirk as she pulled out two big knives with what looked to be 12 inch blades on them. Sess looked over at her and went wide eyed.

"I likey." He had found some bags and headed over to the freezer. Rin giggled when he lifted his arm to open the freezer and groaned while he put it back to his side.

"Here let me help." She went to the freezer and grabbed the ice cubes. While her hand was in the freezer she looked at Sess. "You know you could have just asked." She shut the freezer door and took the bags from him. While she put ice in the bag she still had her eyes on him. "It wouldn't have killed you."

"I know I just didn't...want...to..." He never finished his sentence; he just stared at the bag with a few ice cubes in her hand.

"What's the matter with you?" She looked at the bag and dropped it to the ground. She started breathing hard. "Why…why…are they..red?" She looked at the closed door of the freezer and then at Sess. She slowly took the few steps to stand in front of the fridge. She raised her hand to the handle and pulled the door open. "OH MY GOD!"

Rin started to back up and bumped into the counter. She covered her mouth with her hands as she gagged. Sess looked at her with worried eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder when she gagged again.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Rin whispered. She gagged again. After a few moments she looked up at the freezer. There in the freezer was the bartender's head. Eyes wide open and paled face. "I hate to ask but where do you think the rest of his body is?" She looked over at him and noticed him staring at the fridge door.

"I may have an idea." Sess reached for the handle, he was about to open the door when Rin grabbed his wrist. He turned his head towards her. "Rin?" She gave him a hard stare.

"Open that fridge door and die." Rin felt like she was going to gag again. She spared one last glance at the head and closed the freezer. Sess let out a snicker.

"You asked." He pointed out. With that he snickered again.

"Well I take it back. I don't care where the rest of him is, I just want to get out of here." Rin picked up one of the knives she had put on the counter. "Can we leave now?"

"Ya, let's go." Sess picked up the other knife and headed for the door that was opposite to the basement. He was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his lower back. He smirked. "Don't worry Rin I'll protect you." He turned around to give her a reassuring smile when some one jumped into his arms. He looked up into the eyes of the women who had attacked Rin. She gave him a big kiss and a smile.

"AAAAAAWWW aren't you just the sweetest thing." She giggled and then screamed.

"Get your dirty ass off of him." The women fell to the floor face down with a knife in her head. Sess looked up to see Rin standing there with 4 claw marks across her face, a green liquid started to flow from them.

"Rin your face." Sess ran his hand over the marks, then tore a piece of his shirt off and wiped the cuts.

"Stupid bitch knocked me out." Rin grimaced a bit as he checked her over. Then the sound of giggling came from behind her. Rin slowly turned around to find the women kneeling with her back to them. Sess grabbed her around the waist and put her behind him.

"What the hell." Sess whispered. The women was no longer giggling but laughing hysterically. Then all of a sudden her head twisted right around and she was staring right at them. She laughter last a few more seconds then it stopped and anger took over her features.

"That wasn't very nice." She spoke with hatred as she stood up. Her head was still backwards until she turned her body the opposite direction and was standing fully facing them now ( wat I mean is if you were the women you turned your head left so it was backwards then turned your body right so your body was…right again…--). Her hand came up and grabbed the handle on the knife. She began to pull the knife out while Rin closed her eyes to the site. Blood began to pour out of the woman's head. Now I know how that black haired guy felt." She let a smile form on her lips as Sess' face went pale.

"Black haired guy." It was so much as a question as it was a statement.

"Yes he had beautiful long black hair. Well it was when I took it out of that tight ponytail he had it in." She stared at her hands and then back at Sess and Rin. "He didn't want to play with me so I had to have fun all by myself." She started to giggle. "Even though he wouldn't co-operate he was still fun."

"Where is he?" Sess started to shake. Rin looked up at him and placed her arms around his waist trying to comfort him. The women placed a finger to her chin as if she were thinking. After a few moments Sess got impatient. "WELL?" She gave him a grin.

"We were playing in the room upstairs." She giggled again. "Not the main rooms though the private ones." The private rooms were off at the back of the bar. Instead of going up the stairs to the normal rooms, you go behind the stairs and there's a door. You go through the door and into a hall. There you can either go through a door to the kitchen or stairs to the private rooms. When you go to the top of the stairs it looked like an empty dance hall. It was probably 40 feet by 60 feet with 17 rooms along the sides. On each door there was letters. If you read the doors going clockwise they would read "The Best Bar and Dance Club Made KilDare!" The women started to head back into the basement.

"What room?" Sess called out.

"Well if I told you that it would be to easy." She was about to head down the steps when she looked over her shoulder. "Just think of his name." Then she slipped into the basement. Sess stood there stunned. What am I going to do; I can't go get him what's the point if he's stabbed in the head.' Then he felt a hand on his shoulder her looked down to see Rin staring at him.

"Sess? Did you hear me?" She had been talking to him and he hadn't been listening to her.

"What? Did you say something?" He shook the images out of his head.

"Let's go find the room so we can check on your friend." Sess went wide eyed.


	3. I could just leave you here

"UUhhh he's not my friend he's my brother's, and no we're not going to get him. We're getting out of here." He walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door that leads into the club. Before he could get past the stairs a hand grabbed his, he turned around to find Rin staring at him.

"What if there is a slim chance he is still alive?"

"Ya there is probably only a 1 chance that he's still alive." He tried to head to the door when Rin wouldn't let go. He looked back down at her.

"Can you live with the thought that maybe he was that 1?" She knew she had him when he sighed. She gave him a look of sympathy. "If he's not alive we leave. Now come on the faster we go up the faster we get out of here." She headed up the stairs with Sess in toe.

"I can't believe you would say something like that." They got to the top of the stairs and were hit by the strong smell of mouldy copper. He heard Rin gasp and looked over her shoulder. He found the floor littered with bodies. Some of the bodies were still in sexual positions. He wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and took a deep breath.

"What a monster." Rin turned in his arms and hid her face. She looked up at Sess' face. "How do we know which room? She didn't give us a very good clue." She turned back around and looks at the doors. Sess' eyes started to scan the letters.

"Think of his name." Then his eyes fell on a door with the letters "Ki" on it. "K. I think I found the door." She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Sess pointed to the door directly in front of them. She followed his finger and took a deep breath.

"Ok let's get this over with." She took his hand and they started walking over to the door. "Would you like to do the honor or should I?"

"I'll do it." With that Sess reached out his hand and turned the door knob. The knob turned and the door silently opened. He walked in with Rin behind him. They look around the room until they're eyes land on the bed. Sess grabbed on to the wall, while Rin dropped to the ground puking….

Sess clenched his hand on the corner of the wall steadying himself. He looked down at rin and grabbed her around the waist pressing her against his body. He placed her facing the door.

"Don't turn around ok?" She gave a slight nod of her head and grabbed the wall to keep herself up. Sess slowly walked over to the king size bed in the middle of the room. There lieing on the bed was his brother's _friend_ Kouga, or at least parts of him. His legs were severed into little pieces scattered all over the floor, while his arms were shredded still tied to the bed posts. A ponytail of hair lay in the center of the bed dripping with blood while Kouga's bald head lay in the corner ripped of all flesh. Sess gagged a few time and then walked over to Rin. "He wasn't the 1 chance." He heard Rin whimper, "Come on, It's time to leave." He took a hold of her hand and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Do you think anybody is still alive?" Rin whispered. Sess didn't answer just gave a slight shake of his head. They walked down the stairs and out into the main club. They got to the bottom of the stairs that took you to the normal rooms when they heard a scream.

"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!! PLEASE CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME PLEASE HELP US!!!" Sess and Rin's head shot up to the female scream.

"Kagome.." Rin whispered. She looked up at Sess. "I have to go save her. I can't leave her behind knowing I could save her." A bang came from the last room upstairs. Sess looked up and watched as the door shook, probably from the girl trying to get out. He heard her scream again.

"Come on quickly, then we get out of here." He grabbed Rin's hand and went running up the stairs and down the hall. He tried the knob but it was jammed. "Hello are you ok in there?" Sess hollered through the door. Kagome's head shot up Some one's out there we're saved'.

"Please get us out of here!"

"Back up from the door I'm going to try to bust it down." Sess pushed Rin to the side while he backed up a few feet. Kagome on the other side of the door also backed up the the other side of the room covering the man's head. BANGBANGBANG, after a few minutes of trying the door finally gave way. "Are you guys o…..Inuyasha?" Sess went and kneeled beside his brother.

"She was in here and she didn't even touch him but cuts kept appearing on him." Kagome ran into Rin's arms. "I tried to help him but he just kept bleeding." Kagome softly cried into Rin's shoulder.

"SSHHH Kagome it's ok," Rin looked over to where Sess was sitting with the other, what looked to be silver haired man, "is he going to be alright?"

"I think so, we just have to get him to a hospital." He looked down at his brother and surveyed the damage. He had cuts on every visible inch of his body, his clothes and hair were so drenched in blood you could hardly tell what color they were. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and focused on the image of his brother in front of him.

"Hey bro, how was your night?" He gave a slight smirk and coughed violently. He looked over to the girls at the door, he saw the girl he tried to protect cry into the short girls chest. What's her name…Kacy…Kagoma..Kagome! That's it' "Hey Kagome.." He waited until she looked up at him, "are you ok?" She gave a slight nod, walked over, and sat beside him.

"Thank you for protecting me. I'm sorry you got hurt." Inuyasha looked away with a slight pink tint on his cheeks.

"Keh.." He looked up at his brother, "Are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna help me up so we can get out of here?" Sess looked down at him.

"Give me your hand." He put his hand and helped his little brother up. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Sess' neck and steadied himself. They started to walk out of the room, when they passed by Rin Sess looked down at her, "Let's get out of here." She gave a slight nod and grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her to follow the guys.

"Come on Kagome, I don't feel like being left alone in this club right now." Kagome gave a little smile and followed with out a word. The small group made their way down the stairs and to the doors. They made their way around all the bodies on the floor.

Kagome put her hand over her mouth and looked at the carcus'. She leaned in and whispered to Rin, "I don't suppose you went through with the dare with the guy on the stool." Her friend looked at her with wide eyes, while Kagome pointed to their feet. Rin hesitated but then looked down to find the man from…whenever they were here just to party… from the bar. She looked back at Kagome and hit her. Kagome giggled and continued to walk.

Meanwhile Inuyasha is complaining. "Ow, Sess do you have to walk so damn fast." Sess looked at him and gave him a dirty look.

"You know I can just leave you here." Inuyasha's face went pale and he looked away.

"Keh." He muttered. When they all made it to the door Sess set Inuyasha down near Kagome.

"Stay there," He looked up at Rin's friend, "Watch him." With that he nodded his head in the direction of the door to Rin and they began to remove chairs and tables from the entrance. Giggles came from behind them. They all looked up to the room they just came from and saw a woman slowly walk out of the shadows. Sess spared a glance at Inuyasha and Kagome, they were both stiff as a rock. He looked back up at the monster who had put them all through this. She walked up to the railing and gave an evil smirk.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to escape here." She gave a wave of her hands and all the doors within the club flung open. Rin grabbed onto Sess's arm to keep herself up while Kagome huddled into Inuyasha's arms hoping she could just disappear. Sess looked down at Rin when he felt her squeeze his arm.

"Oh my god Sess, what are we going to do?"


	4. So you’ll do it for a hottie

"We have to get out of here now." Sess was about to send Rin the clear the door so he could deal with the…thing but when he looked back it was gone. A gunshot rang through the club followed by a scream. The oddity returned with a smile.

"Oh were you going to leave without the last of your friends?"

"Sango." "Miroku." The names softly left Rin and Sess' mouths. That's when Kagome's head shot up.

"Rin what about Annie?" Rin's heart sank, she was about to respond when Inuyasha cut her off.

"Oh and Sess don't forget Kouga showed up late." Sess looked to Rin who was looking her feet.

"Guys I hate to say this, but they didn't make it." Kagome's eyes grew wide while Inuyasha punched the floor. He looked at Kagome who was shaking and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," was all he got out before his voice cracked.

"Aw how touching." All eyes went to the phantom upstairs. "Don't worry you'll be joining them soon enough." It turned to go into a room and then shouted back over her shoulder. "Shoot!" She snickered. "I forget where I left them." And with that she was gone and all the doors shut again. Kagome stood up and went to go up the stairs, she was up a step when she felt a hand around her wrist. She looked down to find Rin.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to find Sango, aren't you coming?" Sess stepped forward.

"We have to get out of here. We'll get the cops to come here." Kagome spun around.

"I refuse to leave her if she could be alive!" She looked to Rin with desperate eyes, "Don't you have anything to say?" Rin stepped back beside Sess and shook her head

"I'm sorry Kag. I've seen too much to keep up hope she's ok. I just can't do it anymore." Kagome's eyes filled with anger as she stormed pass them to Inuyasha's resting place. She stood two feet from him when she finally spoke,

"I know you want to save your friend, right?" He just stared at her until tears fell from her eyes and she whimpered, "Please?"

"I can't…" Her face fell into her hands as she fell to her knees, until he spoke again, "I can't help you until you help me up I mean." A smile spread across her face as she crawled into his arms and just kept repeating,

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She helped him up and over to the stairs. Inuyasha stopped and looked at his older brother.

"Incase I don't see you again bro I love you." Sess let out a chuckle and shook his head, "And what the hell is so funny about my goodbye?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha do you really think I'm letting you go alone?" He spared a glance down to Rin who looked at him with fear. "Let me get Rin out and than we will so up to find them ok?" Inuyasha and Kagome gave a slight nod. He went to pull Rin to the door but she wouldn't budge, when he looked down to her she just shook her head.

"I couldn't leave you three here in danger. I'm coming too." Before Sess could say no Kagome pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear,

"So you'll do it for a hottie but not your best girl eh?" Rin gave her a light slap on the arm and grabbed her hand to pull her up the stairs. Sess took his brother under his arm and followed the girls. As they got to the top after carefully side stepping the holes and weak looking stairs Inuyasha spoke up.

"Where do we even start looking?"

"Well we could go room to room?" Kagome just finished her sentence when another gun shot and scream was heard from the end of the hall. The group of four looked at each other and took off down the hall with Rin in the lead.

"Rin be careful we don't know if it's even them!" Sess hollered over their stomping feet. They came to a halt outside the last door. The hallway was barely lit with a strong smell of old copper. Rin reached her hand out to open the door. Kagome's hand covered her hand on the door knob.

"1…2…3" as soon as it left her mouth Rin twisted her hand and pushed the door open. They saw nothing. It was pitch black and the smell of blood was stomach turning. Rin's hand ran the side of the wall and flicked a switch. A buzz filled the room from the light bulb. Although there was another sound, a soft wheezing coming from the corner. The group stepped in and looked around. It was silent until…

"Sango!" The two girls ran to the far left corner with Rin taking the lead. Sess walked over Inuyasha on his arm after giving a quick glance around. They peered over the worrying girls shoulders to find a mid twenties female with a high ponytail of long black hair. She was in a short red dress and defiantly on her last minutes of life. Inuyasha put a hand on Kagome's shoulder and knelt beside her.

"Has she said anything?" She looked up to him with wet cheeks.

"Not yet." She looked over to Rin who was begging her to talk.

"Please Sango what happened?" Coughs came from the fading girl who's eyes were fluttering.

"I was locked in here with a guy, he was going on about this thing he saw." She gasped for air and started again, "I had found a gun in case it came in. Well it did and it dared me to shoot and I did, and somehow the guy who was standing behind ended up getting shot instead." She started to cough bringing up blood. As soon as Sess heard about the guy she was looked in her with he started to look at the room closer. There were bodies everywhere, although most not in one piece. Except one in the opposite corner who looked to be pretty whole. Sess slowly walked over and that's when he saw the small black ponytail on the back of his neck and he knew who he was going to find. He prepared himself and kneeled beside the body to roll it over. There was Miroku, eyes closed with one gun shot in between his eyes.

"Inuyasha you may want to come over here." He heard a grunt and than felt a thud when his brother dropped to his knees beside him.

"Shit," Inuyasha turned Miroku's face away from them. "So what do we about their friend, she doesn't look like she'll make it." Sess looked back to the girls who were trying to get her to talk again.

"I doubt she'll last more than a few minutes, we'll just wait it out and make sure she has someone with her when she does." They sat in silence for a moment for Miroku and than got up to go back to the girls. Sango still hadn't spoken yet but Kagome was still trying while Rin was looking for a wound. That's when she found it on Sango's stomach. It was the impression of the bullet that was shot through her back but never made it out. Rin ran her fingers over it and felt the heated metal. She leaned into Kagome,

"Take care of her for a second." She stood and looked to Inuyasha who knelt beside Kagome to help her. Sess sensed she wanted to talk and walked over to the other side of the room. When they stopped she fell into his arms and cried softly. "I'm not naïve I know she isn't going to make it but how do I leave her?" Sess rubbed her back and thought hard about how to answer her. Finally he spoke.

"I'm no expert, but from the looks of it she only has a few minutes left. And do not think you are a bad friend for knowing she isn't going to make it." He lifted her chin to look him in the eyes, "now do you want my opinion on what I would do if that were my best friend?" She gave a nod. "Make her comfortable, tell her she's going to be ok, and tell her how much she has meant to you. That way she knows she's not dying alone and that she doesn't have to be scared." Rin gave a small smile up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." With that she walked back over to Kagome and quietly told her what they were going to do. Kagome chocked out a sob but fully agreed. Inuyasha stepped back beside Sess while the girls confessed their love for, and said goodbye, to their close friend of 11 years. It was not even five minutes later while the guys were lost in thought that they heard the soft sobs from the girls signaling their friend had slipped off into the sweet bliss of the afterlife. Inuyasha went to go to Kagome, but was held back by Sess.

"Let them grieve together for a minute." Inuyasha gave a slight nod and relaxed against the wall again. The girls got up holding each other close and walked to the guys. They hugged their respectful guys for support.

"I'm sorry about Miroku Sess." Sess was a little surprised to hear those words come from Rin's mouth but came to the conclusion Inuyasha told Kagome, who passed it on.

"Thank you and I'm sorry about Sango."


	5. It’s quite, too quite

After a few minutes of silence Sess caught Inuyasha's eye and gave a nod toward the door. He must have gotten the hint because he lightly nudged Kagome to the door. Kagome tried not to budge but Rin saw the exchange.

"Come on Kag we have to get out of here while we still can." Kagome's eyes filled with tears again.

"Ok. Let's go." She took Rin's hand and headed to the hallway with the boys bringing up the rear. Unlike they all thought nothing jumped out at them.

"It's quite, too quite." Everyone looked at Inuyasha will cold glares. "WHAT! I'm just saying…jeeze no need to be mean." Sess smacked him upside the head, "Or violent." Rin looked to Kagome who spoke up.

"Ok enough with the brotherly love I want out of this place." The guys stopped their starring contest to look to the girls.

"You girls are right, come on Inuyasha let's go." They had made it all the way to the front door surprisingly with no weird activity from the bar phantom.

"Ok I don't mean to sound like Inuyasha but this feels too easy." Kagome nodded her head in agreement with what Rin had said. "Shouldn't the thing be trying to kill us or something?"

"Maybe it gave up?" Inuyasha responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Sess shook his head.

"Or maybe getting through those doors isn't going to be as easy as we all think." He walked over and started removing the chairs and tables from in front of the door while the rest of the group joined in after thinking about what he had said. They were making good time and everything was going great until Rin stopped and furrowed her brow. They all stopped to look at her and Kagome looked to her with worry.

"Oh God I know that look. You're thinking. This is not the time to be wondering how Rin." The brothers looked at each other and than to Rin.

"What is it Rin?" She broke her stare to glance at Inuyasha. She shook her head and than looked up to the room they had left the lifeless friends in.

"It doesn't make sense. All of us were in that room. Our group of 8 all started in that room except for me." Everyone looked at her like she was nuts.

"What are you talking about Rin?" Sess couldn't even wrap his head around what she was saying.

"Ok let me put it this way… Sess when we first met you had come out of that room..."

_Flashback_

_"Rin." She whispered. She blushed a bit when an image of them dancing flashed in her head. "What's yours?"_

_"Sess." He replied. He saw the pink tint come to her cheeks. He then noticed her rubbing her neck. "Sorry if I hurt you, it's just…." He trailed off when she stared behind him, with a pale face. "What's wrong?" He whispered as he made her face him._

_"Which way did you come from?" She stared at him, while she thought front door'._

_"The last room down the hall. Why?" He didn't move._

_"Because I left the front doors open." Rin whispered as she turned him around. Rin had been looking at the shut doors with tables piled against them. _

_End flashback_

Sess' eyes shot to the room. "That's right." Rin started up again.

"And Inuyasha and Kagome when we found you guys you were in the last room."

_Flashback_

_"PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP US!!!!! PLEASE CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME PLEASE HELP US!!!" Sess and Rin's head shot up to the female scream._

_"Kagome..." Rin whispered. She looked up at Sess. "I have to go save her. I can't leave her behind knowing I could save her." A bang came from the last room upstairs. Sess looked up and watched as the door shook, probably from the girl trying to get out. He heard her scream again._

_"Come on quickly, and then we get out of here." He grabbed Rin's hand and went running up the stairs and down the hall to the last room. He tried the knob but it was jammed. "Hello are you ok in there?" Sess hollered through the door. Kagome's head shot up Some one's out there we're saved'._

_"Please get us out of here!" _

_End flashback_

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. "I forgot that." Rin began again.

"And now Sango and Miroku. I can't confirm Annie and Kouga but 6 out of 8 are enough to know something is wrong with that room." Inuyasha's eyes went to Sess.

"You know now that I think about it I was in that room since this place got trashed so how were you in there without me seeing you?" Before Sess could answer Kagome piped in.

"And I didn't see any of Inuyasha's blood stains on the floor when we were in there with Sango." Sess finally got to speak.

"Well it can do a lot of things; maybe it's capable of time layering?" They all went silent trying to think of a way they could get around that power.

"And how the hell are we supposed to compete with that?" following the outcry a loud smack was heard. Rin and Kagome's heads shot up to see Inuyasha on the ground and Sess' hand in mid air. The two females actually let out a real laugh since the whole night started…but it didn't last long.


End file.
